


Famous Last Words

by akemi42



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fanvid, House - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, house/wilson - Freeform, vid, wilson/amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty vid about House and Wilson’s relationship using clips from the premiere of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Pairing:** House/Wilson  
 **File Size:** 29 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Famous Last Words"  
 **Artist:** My Chemical Romance  
 **Summary:** An angsty vid about House and Wilson’s relationship using clips from the premiere of Season 5. Thanks to oni_ishtar for suggesting the song and wyntermoonwolf for helping with the recent footage.  
 **Warning:** Blood and puke

[Download Famous Last Words](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Famous%20Last%20Words.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Famous last Words on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/10/01/famous-last-words-housewilson/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Famous%20Last%20Words.wmv)


End file.
